Genesis
by iroc2much2
Summary: In the beginning... COMPLETE!  This is the first of the series! Watch out for the next one UNKNOWN FORCES
1. What did I do?

Author Note: Italics are people's inner thoughts, and my story will follow the original for a while than it will be completely different by a whole lot. Also this is my first fan-fiction!

Summary: What if the vampire queen never said the source was coming? A/N: My story is taken in the middle of the Bite Me episode.

* * *

**Chapter 1: What did I do?**

"Take whomever you need." It said with demanding voice, for the voice beckons me and you to listen to its order and we do. Because we are only servants that must obey its every whim, we have no right you see. I maybe the writer and you maybe the audience but in this dark carven filled with our worst nightmares she is our…Queen. She sits on her stone cold throne bathing in the presence of her lowly subjects yet her mind views them as family, but we all know better. And in her mind lays a plan so devious it is cunning what better way to go about the plan than to tell someone, or some people. There in her glorified presence stand two people Keates, a demon willing to betray his liege and Ron the second in command of the nightly forces we often call vampires. But enough with the background information let's get on with the story.

"And you said meeting with the Source would be meaningless, yet he gave us something much more valuable. If we can get us a charmed one on our side, than we can take over the underworld before the new Source can. We can destroy him and anyone who might stand in our way." The Vampire Queen chuckles to herself, Ron smirks in approval and Keates half grins in displeasure.

**

* * *

**

**Inside the P3 club**

"Is your mystery man still pulling the disappearing act?" Piper questions Paige who is silently but impatiently waiting in the P3 club, for the cute guy she meet in the elevator a few hours ago.

"I can't believe he stood me up!" Paige replies back to Piper as she is roughly dragged around the club. _Most likely so Piper will feel like she is doing something to help me, when she is not. Why I am so bitter, oh I know why. That sexy man left me hanging I am so tired of being the fifth wheel!_

"Well I'm glad that I am not dating anymore." Piper says in relief as Leo walks behind her not totally listening to the two sister's conversation.

"I should have known better than to think I could meet a guy through Cole", Paige finally shrugs off the feeling of being the only person who couldn't get a guy's attention for more than a few minutes.

"Paige two words for you… broken… and… record." Piper tells Paige behind the bar counter. _I refuse to hear this again I am sick of Paige condoning Cole for all the wrong things he has done in the past. What's in the past stays in the past. _"You keep this up you will end up pushing Phoebe further away."

"She's right." Leo finally speaks up as he stands to the right of Paige.

"Eh! That was more than two words." Paige replies back in defense casually lounging on the wooden stool.

"Hi! Do I still get free drinks here? Or do I have to go somewhere else?" Phoebe questions very innocently although she is wearing a pink off the shoulder shirt that says come n get me.

"Whoa you don't look so good. Are you ok?" Piper answers back worried for her younger sister's health, _even if she is no longer living in the manor_. That thought process can wait she tells herself.

"That's why I am here I thought that it was just a bug. Now I am not so sure. I'm wondering if it has something to do with you know the scratch?" Phoebe questions yet again.

Paige puts her two cents in, "Maybe you're turning into a harpy?" Her eyes bulge out in panic, "Are you?"

"That's how Piper turned into a windgo." She says as she rolls her eyes at no one. "Or was it the fury?"

Piper ponders thoroughly before responding, "I have turned into so many things that I can't keep track anymore."

"Don't worry! You can't turn into a harpy just by getting scratched." Leo replies in a calm and collected voice.

"Yeah but still... do you mind?" Phoebe gestures to her shoulder blade with not too deep scratches on it, although the area was starting to become a crimson-purplish color. As if it could get infected any second now.

Leo being the perfect white-lighter turns to Phoebe stretches out his hand and mindfully puts his hand on her shoulder, allowing his hand to glow.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Piper yells and extends her arm out towards Leo, "Discretion! Not in public!" She sighs in disbelief, gently hits Leo on the shoulder and walks away from the bar counter. Phoebe follows suit by hitting him on the chest a bit rougher, and like Piper she walks away. And let's not forget Paige, the half sister who feels obliged to do the same.

Leo laughs outright, and wonders what did he do wrong?


	2. We got you

All four of them: Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Leo head their separate ways to only meet back again in the backroom of the P3 club that will allow Leo more privacy to conduct his magic.

Leo's hand yet again glows a bright yellow on the shoulder blade of Phoebe, and in matter of seconds the three crimson red marks from a harpy's attack are no more. "Feel any better?" Leo inquires out of curiosity.

"A little I think…" Phoebe responds back as she looks at her scar-free shoulder in wonder.

Piper quickly poses a question to change the topic, "So any word from the elders on what's going on?"

"No not yet", Leo says.

Phoebe's head quickly snaps back towards Piper allowing her brown shoulder length hair to swish, "Why? What's going on?" She demands.

Piper crosses her arms and sighs, "A lot of bad guys appearing more than usual."

"So… should we be worried?" Phoebe asks.

"No! Not until after dinner!!" Piper shouts, and in a few seconds she uses her inside voice. "Want to join us?" _Say yes for me._

"Ummm… Sure why not?!" Phoebe says hesitantly.

All the while Paige has yet to speak up and then she does, "I am not going to go." She gets up from the sofa and continues, "I don't want Ron thinking that I was waiting for him if he shows up this late." She says as she releases a sigh.

"God forbid it! Are you buying?" Piper nods towards Leo, and leaves through a red door.

"Ummm… are you kidding?"_ She's got to be joking, right?_ Leo thought. _Because I know money does not grow on trees._

As Phoebe leaves, Paige grabs her by the arm turning Phoebe towards her direction, "I think you should find some time to talk to Piper." Paige says quietly.

Alarmed at her confession Phoebe replies back in a concerned voice, "Why is something wrong?"

"No not really I just think she could use support about something." She lets out a gasp and continues, "That's why I orbed to your place this morning, so that I can…"

"**Wait!" **Paige head snaps to face Phoebe's angry one, **"You orbed? To my place after I specifically asked you not to?!!" **Phoebe said through clenched teeth. "Paige, what were you thinking?" Phoebe demands in disbelief.

Paige crosses her arms geared for battle, "I was just trying to help Piper!" _Especially since you haven't even talked to Piper in awhile. _She scoffed to herself.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and inhale, "Was Cole upset?" She asked as she exhaled, and almost clawed Paige's face off.

"A little…" _Okay that wasn't the whole truth, try that again Paige. _"A lot…" Paige said as she gulped down the lump in her throat.

"Uh! Great Paige great." Paige frowns as she hears Phoebe talk to her, "Just great." Phoebe leaves in silent anger.

"I was just trying to help…" Paige sighed in dismay, her shoulders sagging a bit and follows after Phoebe towards the exit.

* * *

**P3 Parking Lot**

Clunk…Clunk…Clunk…Clunk! Paige's white high heeled shoes drag along the paved floor making the only sound in the parking lot. She rummages through her turquoise purse looking for her keys. Clunk… Clunk… Clunk! Two more steps and she reaches a white car.

**Squawk!** Paige rotates her body in a 180 motion from the white car to the sound, but she is only met with nothing. To make sure it was not a figurative of her imagination, she twists her head to the left and then to the right with her eyes slightly bulged out. Her eyes sweep the area moving from right to left then up and down. Sensing nothing her shoulders relax a bit as she continues on her way. Clunk! Clunk! Clunk! Her shoes make as they go at a faster pace. She passes four more cars in less than a minute.

**Screech! **Something hits her causing her to fall face down to the concrete ground with only her arms supporting her from more injures. But the damage is done as her arms wobble causing her hands to slip from the sides like she was making a snow angle only doing it in the wrong direction. And in doing so her forehead slams to the stone-cold ground knocking her out for a couple of seconds.

It hones in on her coming closer, closer and closer. Paige is unaware of the danger she is in, yet she reasons somewhere in her disoriented state that she needs to get up and going. With her mind set she tells her body to get up, however she isn't given the chance to begin struggling upwards from the floor.

**Squeak!** Ah…Black circular objects fall from the sky biting her and making noises as if to say we got you.** Screech!** Ahh… **Squawk!** Ahhh… Paige yells again. She completely rolls around on her back to find that huge amounts of bats are swarming around her sinking their fangs into every inch of her body that is uncovered. The bites cause blood to form soaking her blue tank top red. She swings her arms in every direction that she can possibly think of trying to swat them away. But to no avail, for the only thing she does is cover her face with her hands and screams into the night.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**San Francisco Hospital**

Paige no longer is drenched with her own blood; instead she is now covered with a blue polka dotted hospital robe with red marks on her face for added decoration.

"Am I the weirdest case you have ever seen?" Paige says as she manages a small, tight smile.

"Hmmm… I don't know?" The doctor says as he quickly writes something down on his clipboard, "I've worked night shift for awhile now, and I have seen some pretty strange things." The doctor replies as he continues to write things down.

"Yeah, but they were bats. Doc!" Paige answers back unbelieving that she isn't one of the worst cases he has seen. She gently rubs her neck for relive from the numbing pain.

And in comes Phoebe as she bursts through the open door hauling Piper with her, while Leo walks in more quietly. Piper comes from behind Phoebe, yet it is Phoebe who speaks first. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Piper questions Paige.

Paige waves her hands to emphasize what she is saying, "Bats… lots and lots of bats."

"Are you the sisters?" The Doctor asks.

"Yeah." Phoebe responds back to the question. Whereas Piper stands in one spot with her eyes closed trying to comprehend what Paige is talking about, or on some level try to figure out how she went through what she did. "Is she going to be alright?" Phoebe resumes on.

"Honestly if she had not been found in time, she might have bled to death." The Doctor declares as he turns to face both Phoebe, and Piper. "But… she's going to be okay. She just needs some rest and rabies shots."

Ouch! Paige whines as she moves her aching arm too quickly.

Finally Piper speaks up, "You got attacked by bats outside my club?" Becoming even more baffled, "That can't be natural? Can it?" Piper inquires, as Phoebe gently bumps shoulders with her.

"Well… bat bites are not completely unheard of in the city. I had a friend over in county who as treated a couple of cases months ago."

"But these were bats plural", Paige emphasizes.

The doctor's beeper goes off, "I'll be right back. Excuse me." He says as Piper and Phoebe watch the doctor direct himself out. Piper gives a do-you-know-what's-going-on look at Leo.

Leo shrugs at Piper, "It sounds more natural than supernatural to me."

"But I am thinking vampires." Paige declares in her I think I know better than you voice.

"Vampires! That can't be different?" Piper utters.

Phoebe puts her hands into her jean pockets and says, "No that's not possible."

"Well, why not?" Paige questions through sealed lips.

"Cause as far as I know vampires attack humans not as a swarm of bats." Phoebe thinks aloud to herself, "No it's got to be something else. Right, Leo?"

Leo feels like he should perhaps stay out of this one, because he could practically sense Paige's angry aura silently trying to choke him if he said the wrong thing. But then again how could he not say anything when Piper is in the room with him, and while Phoebe was still patiently waiting for an answer. He chose to speak because majority rules, "As far as I know vampires as been cast out from the main branch for centuries now."

Leo breathes in relief as the doctor rushes in with a nurse. Paige switches her attention from a scared Leo to the doctor and says, "Can I go home yet?"

"No not until we get some blood from you." The doctor replies back.

The nurse quickly sets up her equipments on the patient's bed and she grabs Paige's arm so she can get to work. The nurse wraps a blue rubber band tightly around Paige's arm so that the veins will be ready to go. "We got you started on antibiotics. And then you will take the rabies shots in the morning." The doctor states as he lets the nurse continue with her job. The nurse pulls out a long 6 inch needle the width of a pin from a plastic covering and says, "Okay make a fist." In so doing the action, Phoebe takes a deep breath. Paige tightens her left hand, while the nurse slowly pushes the needle into Paige's vein.

"Relax your hand now." The nurse says quietly and calmly. Paige does what she is told, and the blood slowly seeps into the waiting clear glass tube. "Almost done", the nurse utters again. Phoebe gulps for more air.

Leo glares at Phoebe's pale and clammy face, before asking a question. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah as long as I don't look…" Paige replies back while closing her eyes tight.

"Well I didn't mean you." Leo responds.

THUMP

Piper yells, "Phoebe!"


	3. Becoming A Butterfly

**Somewhere Above the Underworld**

"Do you think Rowen is trying to turn her?" the pretty blonde with shoulder length hair questions in curiosity.

The being next to her says nothing, but glares at the slightly tan woman for asking such a stupid question.

**

* * *

**

**Attic in the Halliwell Manor**

Paige is sitting on a sofa in the attic staring at the calm dark sky a little slighted at the possibility of her sisters talking about the state she is in like she is an experiment gone array. When in actuality nothing is wrong with her she's not growing extra legs, arms or heads. The only thing she found wrong with her situation is the fact that they keep going on and on about Chupacabras, shape-shifters, and the like. Couldn't her sisters understand that nothing was up, "Look at me! I'm fine!" Paige shouts in frustration while shrugging her condition off like she wasn't just involved in a freak incident this evening. "Let's just call it a night."

A bit shocked out of her discussion with Phoebe and Leo of whom or what might have attacked Paige, Piper states back. "Paige if you are tired then we'll wake you up when we find something."

"Fine!" Paige finally bursts as she goes to her room for a much needed rest. "I'll be asleep."

Piper looks at the back of Paige's retreating form as if she actually is growing a second head, and then Phoebe shakes her head left and right wondering what could have gotten Paige so grumpy enough to snap.

"Don't blame her; she's been through a lot today. Give her some time and she'll be as good as new." Leo responds in Paige's defense.

"I wasn't going to, but sometimes she can be a pain in the…"

Phoebe rushes in to save the day, "Isn't there some way you can help us narrow down the suspects?"

Leo shrugs in his open long sleeve jean shirt, "With every demonic faction in town it makes it kind of hard."

"Okay, so what's going on? Is there a demon convection in San Francisco, or what?" Phoebe wonders out loud to the other two.

And to add to the humor Piper shouts while shaking her head repeatedly, "Yes! There is a demonic electoral college and they have called a meeting. They are even voting in a new source."

Phoebe and Leo stare at Piper as if she just grew another head. No says anything for awhile. Until you hear a hearty laugh coming from Piper, "HA HA HA…as if that can happen."

_Before they listen to their new source everyone would already be dead. _Phoebe contemplates.

Piper continues on, "Well not the voting part, but… maybe? There's got be someone pretty powerful that is bringing together these factions, which means?"

In a calm and collected voice Leo states, "Evil may have a new leader."

The door to the attic opens, "Cole!" Phoebe exclaims in relief and at the same time she runs to Cole with her arms open.

"Honey, I came as soon as I could." Cole says has he strides into the room only to hug Phoebe has if his life depended on it.

Phoebe lets out a sigh, "I'll be fine don't worry". Phoebe says while she pats Cole's shoulder gently.

"How's Paige? Where is she?" Cole asks as he looks down at Phoebe's face in an anxious voice.

Phoebe's head swings towards Leo's direction in full attention, "She's sleeping I healed her?"

"Are you sure?" Cole questions Leo.

"Yeah… why?" _It's not like I'm a mortal who can't finish a thing, why would he ask me a question like that? I may not be an elder but I know I am still a pretty damn good healer._

Piper senses the tension in the air which can be cut with a butcher knife so she intervenes for the sake of Leo, _for we all know what Cole could do to him if he was still a demon_. "Do you know what we're up against?"

His mouth is opened a little in plain shock that these people do not seem to understand simple things, but then again none of them are…were a demon, "Bats that bite can only mean one thing." He tilts his head to the side, before he continues again, "**Vampires**."

Phoebe softly strokes Cole's grayish-brown suit with her right hand in a circular motion, "No, we ruled them out. Besides it doesn't seem like their ammo."

"Have you ever seen a vampire?" Cole inquires.

"No, but I have read about them." Phoebe says has she cuddles into Cole yet again.

"Well I have dealt with them. And believe me they are not the neck sucking gentlemen that Ann Rice makes them out to be, which is good for the people in the fiction. Because often those vampires leave them be, and go on their way. But us out here in the real world it gets a bit messy."

"How would you know that?" Leo demands.

Piper looks down at the Book of Shadows if it can offer some insight to the discussion, "I think he may be right." Both Cole's and Phoebe's head swerves to face Piper's direction.

"Wait! Wait! You dealt with vampires as a demon? How is that possible? I thought they were piranhas in the underworld." Leo grills and stares at Cole square in the face in utter disbelief.

"Well I wasn't too picky who I dealt with. I didn't care that the source had banished them for selling him to his enemies."

"Okay, why attack a charmed one now?" Leo's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What do they want?"

Cole shrugs his shoulders, "Must be a power struggle they must be trying to take over the underworld."

Phoebe has a difficulty of swallowing the following idea, "By killing Paige?"

"No by turning her into a vampire." Cole responds back.

Piper eyes bulges out of her sockets, "Paige!"

* * *

**Paige's Room **

All four of them rush into the darkened room that feels a bit damper than usual. In fact it is on whole new level of gloomy something right out of the new movie, Friday the 13th. So to get the creepy crawly feeling away someone in the group turns on the light. Ah… they sigh in relieve has the light wins over the darkness yet again.

"Paige!" Phoebe yells.

Piper looks right and then left before she asks the golden question, "Where'd she go?" All four of them look at Paige's open window in wonderment.

Out of the four only Phoebe turns around to see the horror, "Oh my God… Paige!" She screams has she covers her mouth with both her hands in terror. At her words or should I say screeching the remaining three turn around to see what spooked Phoebe.

Her auburn hair is no longer in her face instead it hangs from her scalp trying desperately to touch the red floor carpet. Yet she sleeps on. Her eyes tightly shut, and her skin paler than a ghost. Nevertheless she sleeps on. Her lips scream bloody murder as her white pearl necklace clings to her neck. Still she sleeps on. She may be standing on the ceiling without a care in the world, yet she sleeps on. How can a creature like her slumber in peace with the entire clamor below? So her eyes slowly open to reveal light brown eyes in annoyance. Where can a creature such as herself get some peace? No way to find out but to search with that thought in mind the auburn creature begins her journey by becoming a butterfly.


	4. Queen Me

**In A Underground Palace**

In this case the creature did not become an ordinary butterfly but rather went through the stages. The creature was first a caterpillar or a filthy human not fit to be eaten, but now its stands as the magnificent being before the Vampire Queen. This creature or should we say her is now immortal; she is no longer a body that can age, or break. No Botox for this one, crutches are not needed, and especially no more Doctor Visits. There will be no new heartbreak, no need to hunt for trouble, and no sisters telling her what to do. This creature only need is her new family and queen, but in order to finally belong she must commit a crime against the past. Sounds easy, doesn't it? As an ex-charmed-one-turned-vampire the answer to Paige would still be no. Now if her sisters were brothers than maybe it would've been easier, because she is a beautiful as the Cullens. And no she did not glitter like diamonds, or shone so bright in the sun but she could make heads turn just as good. Now the question is how to lure her brothers… she meant her sisters out from that awful house?

Paige shows no emotion, yet the Queen is still able to tell exactly what's going on in her head as if the Queen could see through her very soul. "Oh my darling! Look around you." The Queen exclaims has she circles around Paige in a predatory manner. "That's what families are for." And in response Paige puts her forehead in her palm surrendering to her superior. The beautiful royalty lifts her palm from Paige's face to gently rest on her head.

* * *

**Around the Entrance of the Palace**

"What are you doing here Keates?" a fellow ally questioned in the dark shadows of the sewer.

"I have to get a message to the Queen."

"But why don't you take it to her yourself?" the ally scoffs in disbelief angry that someone like him, a demon no less would ask him, a child of a great Queen a lowly task like that. And sure he might be a lookout but there was no way he would become a messenger for a traitor to his kind like him.

"Because someone might be following me." Keates tone suggests that he is getting royally pissed off. "Tell her she needs to leave town… FAST! The source…"

Before Keates can even finish his last sentence his ally, a vampire magically combusts into ashes. He turns in fear of what is waiting for him, and meets his worst nightmare. Nothing in his demonic lifetime could ever prepare him for this moment. He chokes down his spit has he faces his judgment. And he knew that he wouldn't die today, but he's going wish for it.

* * *

**Back In the Manor**

She blows out the air in her mouth frustrated that she still has not gotten what she wanted, "They are not here."

"They must be looking for you." Rowen states.

She hastily while stomping her feet on the ground like a spoiled brat, "I was hoping to get this over with."

Rowen stares at the impatient new toy; yes he thought it besides the Queen enjoyed **only** his company him and only him. But because she is the latest toy he might has well indulge to her whims, "Just relax… you are only innocent once."

"But I am starving. I feel like I have been waiting for this moment my entire life." Rowen smirks at her, "What are you smiling about?" Paige asks in such an innocent way.

"I was just thinking of my first time."

"Tell me about it?"

Rowen contemplates on whether to tell her or not, he shrugs his shoulders in an I-don't-care motion and slowly walks away from the child. "It's greater than anything you have ever imagined, even better than chocolate."

"Better than chocolate? No offense mister but chocolate is way up there."

"I know, but that is what a mortal would say or even think. Remember Paige your not weak anymore, so what are you?"

Paige stands at attention no longer is she the undetermined rotten brat, it is as if his comment jerk something to her. And that is the mere confidence that she is better than you or me, slowly she speaks in low but commanding voice. "I'm a predator able to find my prey."

* * *

**In A Cemetery**

"Hey! Wait we just want to talk to you…" Phoebe shouting falls on deaf ears as the grimlock shimmers away. And in enters both the sisters that haven't turned yet. Piper is wearing a leather jacket, pants to match and white t-shirt that says hi. Phoebe on the other hand is similarly dressed except her pants are a faded blue pair of jeans.

"What is going on? That is the fourth demon tonight to run away from us." Piper exclaims in anguish as she waves the black glowing flashlight in frustration.

"Well maybe word got out that we killed the source?" Phoebe questions innocently.

"The old source." Piper swings her arm to indicate that what Phoebe said had no effect whatsoever.

"Gosh you had mention that didn't you?" Phoebe says while looking around the old cemetery.

"I don't get it… we've been chasing demons all night, searching cemeteries all night, and NO FREAKING VAMPIRE! This is ridiculous we got figure out something else before the sun comes up."

Her vision becomes fuzzy and she lets out a long moan, Woah! Phoebe leans on one of the headstones in order to stop the ground from moving up and down, she clenches her stomach gently as if she wants to puke.

"Phoebe, are you ok?" Piper requests patiently waiting for a reply.

Phoebe stares at Piper as if that question could be in the Guinness Book of World Records under the most stupid question asked. She rolls her eyes hoping her big sister doesn't see, pretends to shrug of what happened as nothing and replies, "Yeah I am fine just a little dizzy that's all."

The conversation takes a major turn when Piper tells her sister that she might be pregnant, which wasn't possible according to Phoebe since her test results were negative. Once that was in the air, Piper states that she believed she was pregnant for a minute or so. Piper's eyes water a bit to clearly demonstrate how badly she wanted a baby. With that Phoebe gives Piper a much needed hug.

She enters quietly because she is a butterfly and on top of a tall headstone she sits as she looks down at her pathetic mortal sisters. From what she could hear seeing that she just arrived, they had been sharing their downfalls on not getting pregnant. Actually Phoebe looked a bit relieved whereas Piper was downright devastated. But it matters not soon they will be thanking her for turning them into efficient able bodies. It will just take a bite or two. She cocks her head to the side and questions, "Don't I get a hug?" Her deep blood red clothing swings with her every words.

Shocked out of their sister moment both Phoebe and Piper turn to face the announcer, their cold-blooded sister, Paige.

"Paige…" Phoebe says gently as she backs up a little in fear and slowly raises the wooden cross, as if to say back off.

Piper lets out a sigh, "How'd you find us?" she says through clenched teeth.

"Easy, we share the same blood Piper. All I had to do was sniff you out." Paige declares in a matter of fact voice. She drops down from the cold headstone gracefully to face her sisters of the past. She sways a little like the predator she is.

"Paige we can go back to the manor and will find something to change you back." Piper says as she slowly walks up to the excited hunter wearing nothing but a garlic necklace as protection.

In response Paige walks towards her sister, you can see her eyebrows are scrunched up, and her red blood lips that match her never-ending clothing in a firm line. Her hands grasp each other in fake worry. One hand Paige uses to seize Piper's leather jacket and her eyes glow a menacing gold, "Nah!" Paige shakes her head violently, and flings Piper across the unkempt field.

"Ahh…" Omph! Thump! Piper's body goes has she lands harshly on the rough ground, she twists her body on the floor in pain moaning for help.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!... Hold it." Phoebe exclaims as she backs up in fear of her immortal sister yet again.

Paige shakes her head right to left, "Why do you have to be like that?" Phoebe doesn't know what hits her as Paige karate kicks at her causing her wooden cross to fall. Highly pissed Phoebe snaps back at her sister marshal arts style. (This is where I attempt to make a fighting scene).

Phoebe double kicks her sister, only to be blocked by Paige's palm. Paige does an uppercut, and in response Phoebe blocks with her arm. Paige jabs at Phoebe with sharp nails, misses and Phoebe punches her in the stomach. Not be outwitted by a mortal she headbuts Phoebe, Phoebe clenches her head for a few seconds. Paige sees an opening and unleashes a series of unrelenting jabs, which all are successfully blocked. Finally tired of their little game, Paige clutches one of Phoebe's arms trapping her in a hold where she swings Phoebe around. Yet, Phoebe is able to keep on her two feet. Fed up, Paige's attacks increase even faster and Phoebe can only enjoy the ride. Phoebe quickly jabs her in the stomach again with her knee, only to be flung across the cemetery as Paige's right foot finally connects with Phoebe's chest knocking her out.

Paige looks down at her sister, her eyes glow a bright gold with a tinge of red. She bends down, fangs elongated turns Phoebe's head to side and takes a big bite. Or she thought she did only to realize that a whitelighter dwarfed her plans by burning her with holy water. She lets out a great scream and rushes away from the scene in a hurry.

Both Phoebe and Piper struggle to get up, "We are just trying to help you Paige. Damn it!" Piper yells in frustration.

Paige swings her head back at her sisters with the infuriating whitelighter, "Catch me if you can." And with that she flew into the dark night sky.

* * *

**Back To the Underground Palace**

In a burst of blue speckles of light indicating that Leo had successfully orbed, even if it is to a cold, clammy underground tunnel designed to be the den of the most powerful creatures know in the underworld. More like the most potential threat to the new source.

Piper looks rapidly around trying to figure out where they are located, but it is Phoebe who asks the question, "Where are we?"

Piper turns in a circle twice holding the dim flashlight tightly, "I can't see a thing." Piper slowly raises the flashlight towards the ceiling to come across hundreds if not thousands of bats, clinging upside down. All three of them: Piper, Leo and Phoebe look at these creatures in amazement.

"Which one is Paige?"

"How should I know?" Piper answers Leo with another question.

All of a sudden the once darkened chambers become filled with light as the creature that started this whole mess waltzed in with a troop of vampires including their missing link. Piper is the first to notice the Vampire Queen walk in, _maybe it is the fact she is the oldest or perhaps Phoebe has been off this week. And Leo has been God knows where,_ but she is the first to see.

"Welcome to our family." With this the Queen waves her arm around showing that she is humbled to be in the presence of such powerful witches, and she smirks knowing full well by the end of the night. She will have all three Charmed Ones on her side.

"Stay away from us! You will get an eyeful of holy water, and a chest-full of wood." Piper takes the initiative and walks forward towards the immortal beings. The Queen and her troop back up in fear of what the other two remaining Charmed Ones have in mind.

"You will only be delaying what is meant to happen." The Queen said. "Now why can't we do this without a fight?"

Broken from her frightened stage Phoebe states, "Paige your our sister, don't become what they are by succumbing to their temptations. I know you, you are the strong woman that would never let anyone her what to do. Look at you! You're following her around like a lost puppy… yes my queen… no my queen. This is not you." Phoebe stares at her baby sister and for a split second she sees the real Paige, another second goes by before Paige's lips turn upwards in a menacing form.

"Nice try Phoebe, I applaud your passion it is very entertaining to see my so called older sister tearing for someone who doesn't even have a heartbeat anymore."

"That's where you are wrong Paige, you haven't bitten us yet. This means you're in an in-between stage not yet vampire, but still human." Piper corrected Paige.

"It doesn't matter that Paige hasn't bitten you yet, but her brothers and sisters will not mind the spilt blood." With that bats start swarming around them biting them and the bats chose to back off a few seconds repeating it again.

"Incoming!…" Piper screams. All three of them wave their arms around desperately trying to kill the bats away, but to no avail. Without the power of three, they are screwed. The Vampire Queen break into another one of her classic smiles has the remaining sisters' fight for their mortality. Leo seems to be the only one with a brain ticking today, for he gets the holy water and begins to spray it around burning them just like he did with Paige. Every type of protection like the garlic necklace, wooden cross and even the burning holy water falls to the ground. This seals their fate.

One by one the bats, or the Queen's children being to burst into flames slowly but surely they were dying. Her troops of vampires that are in humanoid form look around in fear for what might be coming as their fellow siblings are slowly engulfed by the flames. "No! My babies!" The Queen shouted in agony, and for the first time the audience sees a true emotion from her… fear.

The Queen rushes to Paige's side leaving Phoebe to decide Rowen's fate, "Come my child." Rowen lies on the ground with Phoebe holding a weapon above his head. He muses over the fact that maybe she wasn't the toy; if _she's not the toy does that mean the Queen never regarded me as a friend? He knew the Queen wouldn't love him like he loved her, but all those centuries of servitude and she never said come to her. _The tears wouldn't come, because he hasn't been human for a century or so. He looked at Phoebe and for a second he believed he saw sympathy in her eyes, before she plunged the wooden cross through his chest. And his last thought was for the queen: what goes around comes around?

The scene ends with Phoebe standing over a pile of ashes.

* * *

**Somewhere With the Queen**

"Come, before it kills us all." The Queen said in an anxious voice.

Like the newborn she is she felt the need to ask what they were running from, "What's going on? Why are we running? Who's after us?"

The Queen answers none of her question except one, "Its coming?" The Queen slows her pace to look at Paige, and for once Paige felt a wave of worry wash over her. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out, the Queen takes a deep breath and answers again. "He's coming?"

"Who's coming?" Paige felt the need to ask again, but this time she said it so quietly she didn't believe the Queen will hear her.

"A force like no other and he wants **me**…"

It flames in and doesn't even take a second to register that a Charmed One is there, it is focused on the being everyone called a "queen". They were running and still are, it had been an easy game which the powerful essence was tired of playing. With its mood for the hunt spoiled, the essence threw the Charmed One to side causing Paige to black out. Once the Queen turned around to meet with her maker, she gasped her horror and found she couldn't talk. It didn't matter because she was scared out of her mind.

_**You shouldn't play with fire, if you know you're going to get burned**_. It flamed out, before the remaining pests caught up to it. It leaves behind a giant pile of ash that was once the Great Vampire Queen.

* * *

**The Penhouse**

"I doubled checked the results myself, Ms. Halliwheel… you're pregnant."


	5. Inconsiderate Paige

**A Dark Place Lighted With Candles**

It felt weaker than it usual is and it was never weak, but somehow today something is missing. _Didn't the Vampire Queen die by it's hands, no one but it killed that filthy excuse of a leader. It had everything it needed so what's up with the questioning of itself?_ It growls in anger, for it knows it is missing something…something… important. But it knew not what, and for that a head will surely roll.

* * *

**Somewhere In the Tunnels**

An extinct magical being laid in wait; it is a wizard to be exact. Someone like Merlin or a modern version will be Harry Potter maybe even the guy from the Wizards of Waverly Place. It doesn't quite matter; just the fact the audience needs know that he is the last of his kind. 5 minutes to take a picture of the sole survivor, and we are done! What would happen if you threw lots of eggs at a wizard? He would be egg-sterminated! Okay! Okay! That's enough with the wizard jokes, let's be serious shall we?

Two taps are gently heard and in response a figure appears ready to do what its creator created it for. The summoned minion is exactly like the original that just walked by, long, black shoulder- length hair; even blacker beard and mustache resembling the night sky. It's hands are crossed determined to make its master happy. The summoner eyes are closed pleased with his work, his head turns and his eyes opens to say, "Arrest Me." Now if the minion was an actual person he would think his master has drunk to much mead, but then again he served to obey his maker no matter what.

"What's going on?" The dark priest questions anxiously worried that something might go wrong to stop the coronation.

"I found him outside." The guard says has he roughly drags the wizard towards the priest. The dark priest walks around the stand that holds the holiest book known to the demon hierarchy, the Grimore. He cautions himself and approaches the wizard determined to get to the bottom of it all the while wondering why someone of his demurer could stand in his presence.

"A wizard…" The dark priest says as he cocks his head to the right. "Aren't you supposed to be extinct?"

"Well… one of us is alive and well." The wizard shrugs at the priest's question.

"Not for long."

* * *

**In the Elevator**

"Cole is a demon again that is what is going on." Paige said in her 100-percent-postive voice and crossed her arms to further prove her point.

"Do you want to lose us a sister? Because that is exactly what you are working on." Piper turns her head causing her braided pigtails to move with her as she berates Paige for not thinking yet again. _She always does this: complain, whine and bitch. To the point I no longer want to hear words coming from her mouth. But as the little sister she does a great job at being a pain in the neck._ "Besides we only know that Cole is dealing with demons, and not that HE is a demon."

"If it looks like a demon, and walks like a demon." Paige shakes her head left and right between the two phrases.

"That is not the point! This is Phoebe's husband, the love of her life, her best friend…" Piper replies waving her hands around for the dramatic effects.

"All right! I get your point." Both Paige and Piper roll their eyes at each other.

Piper exhales deeply before speaking again, "Look this isn't going to be easy for her to hear." The elevator door opens, "Especially since she's happier than she has ever been." Paige says nothing to the comment and gently adjusts her big, purple purse unto her right shoulder blade.

* * *

**In A Apartment Above the Underworld**

Her left hand grasps her neck has she gazes out the open window, thinking about the recent event that will most likely change her future. Her flowing white gown waves the wind a good morning.

In enters both bickering sisters Paige and Piper from the elevator. Piper is wearing a brown leather jacket over a simple blue shirt to go with her mud brown pants. Paige on other hand wears a happier color, pink blazer donned on top of khaki pants. They step into the house which Phoebe now resides in and Paige speaks, "Or Not." So quietly that only Piper hears, and Piper in return shakes her head in agitation.

Phoebe swings her neck around so slightly to face her approaching sisters, "Hey!" In a circular motion she gestures her arms asking her sisters to come over. Her wishes are answered has both Paige and Piper stand only a feet from her.

"Phoebe…" Piper starts.

"You look terrible." Paige finishes much to Piper's discretion.

Phoebe walks to the glass round table and leans a bit of her weight on it hoping that it will give her courage for she is about to say next. "Really?" Ha Ha Ha, she chuckles softly. "I haven't slept in a couple of days."

"Why? What's the matter?" Piper questions like a big sister should.

"Um… you guys should probably sit down for this one." Phoebe hesitantly requests.

"It's funny we were coming to ask you to do the same." Paige says. Paige sits down, while Piper remains standing. After a few seconds Piper obliges.

To this Phoebe now puts both hands on the table leans forward and Phoebe spills the beans, "Okay so what I am about to tell you is really Big and we are talking BIG… HUGE."

"See… she knows." Paige nods gently surprised that Phoebe has finally figured it out.

"Paige!" Piper urges with her eyes towards Paige's direction to stop while she is at it.

Phoebe, "Knows what?"

Piper smile take up half her face has she turns her body to face Phoebe, "Uhh… you tell us." Paige tilts her head ready for what Phoebe might say and hoping that she wouldn't have to be the bearer of bad news.

"Okay." Phoebe says more to herself than anyone else. Ugh…Hum… she stutters to get the words out from her lips, both Piper and Paige look at Phoebe has she is mentally unstable. Finally the words are at the tip of her tongue; she licks her red, plump lips, "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Piper exclaimed.

"Oh my God!" We hear Paige's dark pink lips drop in shock. "From Cole?"

Piper's head swings towards Paige's direction again at a wonder on how things seem to fly out of her mouth without any consideration to the other person. With the words from Cole, Phoebe glares at Paige wondering what on earth she is talking about.


	6. What's the matter?

**Author's Note: You might have not noticed but I have divided Chapter 5 into separate chapts now, so you can digest it better. **

* * *

**A Spacey Area in the Underworld**

THUMP! The head sounded has it rolled across the dirt floor. A person besides the headless body gulped in fear of what His essence could do. He knew has a guard to do exactly what It wanted. _Someone might say that this powerful being that kept his word has two personalities, and the individual that thought so is completely correct. Not a good one and bad one, rather bad to worst. He has IT'S personal guard saw what no human could ever see: the jet black eyes of a calm killer made to instill fear to those who wouldn't give HIM what he wanted._ And instill fear the essence did smirking at the discomfort of the guard, while looking at his present thoughts in glee. There is no need for the essence to walk towards the terrified guard, instead IT'S voice boomed across the barely lit room, "Find the wizard, or your _**NEXT!**_"

* * *

**Back to the Apartment Above the Underworld**

Phoebe is pacing around in circles, "I don't even understand how this could have happened, we were being so…so… careful." She sighed in frustration. "It's the last thing I expected right now."

Paige rolls her eyes, "Hmm…Just wait."

Piper looks at Paige, "Does Cole know?" Piper says as she directs her attention towards Phoebe.

"No, not yet." Phoebe says has she touches her forehead to make sure she was not having a migraine. "I should have told him…I know! Besides I don't want him to think that I am not happy about it."

"Are you?" Piper questions when she hears Phoebe doubting herself.

SIGH! "I don't know." Phoebe gently strokes Piper's left shoulder, while Piper is still sitting down on the comfy lavender chair. "Well… part of me is, obviously." After all the mindless striding she sits down around the glass table with her sisters, "I love Cole, but there is a part of me that is scared to death I mean because there is so many changes, and they are happening so fast." Phoebe softly blows out air from her mouth (a.k.a SIGH!), "I am not sure if I am ready for this."

"Well… honey you should have told us when you found out." Piper exclaims has she leans forward resting her elbows on the table. "And then you wouldn't have to go through it alone."

Phoebe tsked, "I know, but I wasn't sure…" She gulps down her spit. "How you would feel about it."

"Me? Why?" _What is she talking about? It looks like she just might answer my question_.

"Because I know how hard you and Leo have been trying."

The audience can see Piper's heart slightly begin to bleed red, _why did she have to go remind me of what I want so badly? _"Oh, honey! This does not have anything to do with me." Piper slowly shakes her head slightly hoping that Phoebe could buy into what she is saying. "It has everything to do with you. And…and…and I would be thrilled to be an aunt." All the while Piper is lying through her teeth evidence of her rolling her eyes, "Don't worry about me."

We now see a slight smile on Phoebe's face emerging. "So! When are you going to tell Cole?" Paige shouts for attention crossing her arms clearly showing that she doesn't support the situation that Phoebe is in_. Like always… I maybe the youngest, but is it me: Phoebe always seems to attract the big, bad and DEMON guys? _

Piper glares at Paige, _Can_ _she stop? Seriously, just when Phoebe actually seemed to be a little less sad Paige goes and bursts her ruptures bubble like always._ Paige bursts into a big fake grin.

"I don't know? He has so much on his plate right now." Phoebe's voice shakes with great emotion, "You know… starting with his new job and everything."

_If Cole actually as a job._ Paige licks and then bites her lips, "But you will have a lot on your plate too more than you _**REALIZE**_**.**"

Piper closes her eyes, "YEAH! Like how many hours he is going to be working. Like how he is not going to be home a lot."

"That is not WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT PIPER!" Paige said in a crossed tone.

Phoebe looks at Paige waiting for her to speak her mind, "What do you mean Paige?"

"It can wait…" Piper says.

The buttons on top of the elevator blinks white indicating that someone is coming up, and in response Phoebe quickly gets up to address the matter of her sisters leaving like now, "Oh God! Cole! He can't know I told you, before I told him." Phoebe waves her hands around in anxiety, "Hurry! Orb out of here, orb!"

"I thought Cole had a no-orbing-policy?" Paige inquires.

"No! He doesn't want you orbing in, he just doesn't mind if you orb out?" Paige rolls her eyes at what Phoebe just said.

"Hurry!" Piper says impatiently and like the good obedient sister she is, Paige orbs with all her grace.

The elevator wooden doors open up, revealing Cole with a suitcase in one hand and a bowl of chicken in the other. He struggles to get in under the two burdens, and slowly approaches Phoebe. "I thought you were at work?" Phoebe said with a bright smile.

"I thought you were in bed? Are you feeling better? " Cole asks.

"Much… Thanks!" Phoebe stares at Cole for a few seconds unsure of what to do, "Ok I got to go you know, deadlines!" Phoebe rapidly walks by Cole, she grasps her things on the smaller table.

While Cole looks around him dumbfounded at how fast Phoebe can move, "I got you something to eat."

"O, don't worry about it I am not that hungry. But I will call you when I want to eat later." She swings her black laptop bag unto her shoulder, grasps the remaining of her stuff and starts to head out.

Cole in turn gawks at the back of her head trying figure if he left the toilet seat up again, "Phoebe what's wrong?" He requests and Phoebe continues to walk towards the elevator.

"Nothing, what makes you think that something is wrong?"

"Because every time you lie I can see your wisdom teeth?"

Hmm… "We will talk tonight."

"Phoebe!" Cole demands a straight answer from her.

"Please, Cole." Phoebe says has she looks back at Cole in minor annoyance, "Not now." The door of the elevator begins to close rather slowly.

"Well I am worried."

"Well don't be." Phoebe beams.

"Dang it! What is the matter?"

SIGH! "I'm pregnant." With that she presses a button that closes the elevator door faster.

"You're what?" Cole's eyes pop out of his sockets in shock. _What?_

"We'll talk later." And Down Phoebe goes.

He turns around to face the audience, "I am going to be a daddy."


	7. Betrayal of the First Kind

**In the Manor**

"What is the emergency?" Leo questions even before his bluish purple swirls settle down. He has just arrived to meet the two sisters, Paige and Piper squaring against the other. Paige as always has her arms crossed and Piper is more laid back as if she doesn't have a care in the world.

In reply Piper turns her head towards Leo and says, "Phoebe is pregnant."

"W…What? Really?" Piper shuts her eyes when Leo asks the question clearly distraught about the situation.

"Yeah! I think she needs to know she's carrying a demon child, don't you?" Paige utters toward Piper's way.

"You don't know that, you don't know if Cole is a demon."

"You don't know he is NOT."

"Well, Okay! We'll do some more digging and…and…and we'll find some solid proof."

"NO! I think she deserves to know NOW Piper."

Piper shakes her head left to right, "She doesn't need the stress, PAIGE." At this point Leo is trying to keep up with the lot of them plainly confused on why both women seem to be going for each other's throats.

"Even, if she is in danger?"

"Cole would never hurt her; he couldn't even hurt her when he was a demon." Piper makes a face indicating that Paige should know this.

Paige asks back, "Are you willing to bet her life on it?" Piper does nothing but sigh because she couldn't think of one thing to say back. Paige smirks at her happy that she won a battle.

Leo steps in between the two who are having a dispute, "Do you want my advice, or don't you?

"Depends on whose side you are on, and if you take her side it better not be because you are sleeping with her."

Piper smiles knowing full well who Leo will support, and in walks the ancient creature that many magical beings have thought to be extinct calling for help.

In a matter of minutes the situation boils down to an illusion wizard who is seeking aid from the Charmed Ones, "You're a wizard?" Leo questions.

_What is with everyone and that question? First the dark priest and now this guy? Maybe it is quite the surprise something as ancient and powerful as me still exists?_ "In the flesh."

"What do you want?" Leo asks. Piper stands by his side still fuming about the Peeper remark.

"Revenge." The wizard said in a quiet voice looking at himself in the living room mirror. "On the source for killing my kind centuries ago." His eyes water a bit and he turns away saddened at the fact he is the remaining legacy of a great race. "And for that I need your help." He said so bluntly someone could swear he almost he made up the whole thing.

Piper looks at him has if he grew two heads, "Why should we help you?" The wizard tells them the story behind the source and how to this day the source was not dead, but reborn.

"I soooo don't trust him." Piper says after the wizard tells them his elaborate plan. Which involves stealing the Grimore before the new source can get his full powers, but he mentions more than once that they only have tonight to carry out the course of action.

Leo dismisses himself saying that he will check with the elders. And Piper says she will see to Phoebe, which she shot down by Paige who indicates that Piper is more capable of watching the wizard in case he tries anything. "Alright! But no spilling the beans about Cole to Phoebe not until we decide to." Piper demands.

Paige moves her head left to right openly disagreeing with the decision, "Scouts honor."

* * *

**Back Again to the Apartment Above the Underworld**

The computer is showing a website that has pages of babies' items on it: from rattles to bottles and cribs. And this site is accompanied by a soothing lullaby (Rock-A-By-Baby).

"Is the witch home?" The blonde haired woman with light blue eyes asks.

The being doesn't answer and to this the woman shimmers in.

"What is that dreadful music?" The being glares at her questioning him, "Baby shopping, Sir?"

Finally the being obliges, "Keeping up appearances."

* * *

**Phoebe's Office**

"Of course I am aware of the deadline, which is at the last minute." Phoebe says as we now see her adorned with a sky blue tank top and a brown skirt. "O, Oh! How hard can it be? To write an advice column? Let me show you how hard." With this Phoebe slams down the phone, which in turn spills her coffee on some of her hard earned work. Phoebe sighs knowing full well that a headache will be coming up.

Paige now stands in the entrance of the office waiting to be called in, "Bad Time?"

Phoebe glances towards her direction noticeably still peeved about what occurred earlier with the phone, "Yes! NO! Whatever… what is it?"

"Um… well? We need the Power of Three."

Phoebe stops typing, "What? Now? Can it wait?

"Cliffnotes version, we didn't kill the source like we thought, he was just reborn and now if we don't help a wizard stop him from getting coroneted tonight he becomes all powerful. Shall we?"

"So let him get coroneted." Phoebe begins to type again.

"Sorry?"

"Well, why not? What's the worst that can happen?"

Paige's mouth drops in alarm, "Besides all hell breaking loose on earth?" Phoebe adjusts her black plastic glasses and Paige asks, "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know?" SIGH! "I am just having a really bad day." Phoebe rubs her eyes in frustration and covers her face with her hands. "Right now."

Paige looks down at her in sympathy, "Okay I'll meet you back at the manor, but I have to find Cole first and fill him in." Phoebe says.

"No, you don't?" Phoebe glares at Paige with an intent look. "Besides he is so busy being Mr.-Hotshot-Guy lawyer and all." Paige continues on.

"Okay! Paige, what's your problem with Cole Now?" Phoebe challenges has she put her left hand on her hip. "Spill it."

"Nothing."

"You're lying! I can see your wisdom teeth."

Paige lies some more, "I don't have wisdom teeth."

"Paige…"

Paige lets out air from her mouth in slight aggravation and she rolls her eyes, "Alright! But you are not going to like it, alright. Remember the vampire that attacked me a couple of days ago? Well I met him through Cole at your apartment."

"And?"

"And? Don't you think that is a pretty BIG coincidence for an ex-demon?"

"Alleged."

"Stop being so naive Phoebe, he has being acting strange ever since he got his new job and for all we know it could a cover anyways.

"I don't believe this." Phoebe leans against the desk table full of papers for support.

"Face the facts Phoebe. Cole has gone back to his old ways, and I am not the only one who thinks so." Paige gulps for some air, "Piper thinks so too."

Phoebe's face is downcast and she slowly lifts her face from the table to gaze at Paige across the room. "That is what we were coming to tell you about this morning." Paige says solemnly.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe says nothing and walks away. "Where are you going?" Paige questions.

"To prove you wrong."

"What about the Source? The Power of Three?"

"Screw the Power of Three." Phoebe stomps out of her office satisfied leaving Paige stunned at her choice of words.


	8. Betrayal of the Second Kind

**To the Apartment**

Phoebe enters robed in her wavy attire once again, but this time she appears more worried than the last time. Her hands are intertwined together underneath her chin. She looks around the apartment suspiciously trying to figure out if a monster is hiding somewhere in the closet. She walks towards the suitcase Cole always carries around on the round table; she grasps it in a hurry and begins to look through the legit cases. She hears a noise coming from her bedroom has a comeback she walks towards the sound prepared for anything.

"You caught me."

"Cole…" Phoebe breaks into a big smile worried for nothing has she looks around the decorated room filled with baby supplies. She thought she couldn't any happier until she saw the dozen of roses in his hands.

"I love you." Cole says. He kisses her on her lips and her belly content at the thought of his growing family.

* * *

**Back to the Manor**

Paige is the last to enter through the double glass paned doors. "Screw the Power of Three?" Piper questions.

Paige shuts the door behind her, "Those were her words exactly. And then she practically flattened me while storming out of her office."

"Well that sounds more than just hormones?"

"Yeah! She was a little pissed."

"About what?" Piper stops walking to face Paige. Paige starts to say something but changes her mind, "O! Paige you didn't? You TOLD her about Cole?"

"She was going to find out eventually."

"Yeah! When we decided it was the right time to tell her! And now she is probably never going to speak to us again you might has well CROWN the new source yourself." Piper shouts.

"Oh, God! I think you are slightly exaggerating."

"No I am not! We need Phoebe for the plan to work."

"What plan?"

"You follow me!" Piper storms off in anger to the kitchen.

Paige walks through the cream doors into a world of make believe simply put a really good illusion of the tunnels in the underworld; she had to admit it was a good trick. "Piper I think I like the other kitchen better."

Piper explains the detailed plan to Paige that the wizard shared. Or more like mistakes that the wizard made like not having backup, illusions didn't buy the wizard enough time or not getting a good look at the source. But besides this the magical being knew where the others like the dark priest were positioned, for instance the priest stood over the Grimore. The wizard goes on to explain that the Grimore is like the Book of Shadows except that the Grimore refuses for good to touch it.

The door of the kitchen swings open again, and in enters Phoebe ready to complete the task before her. However a demon stands in her way, "Demon!" She crouches in a defensive stance prepared to bounce on her prey. She gives herself a few moments gets up and takes off after the evil being only to go right through the dark priest. Allowing the illusion to break has she accidently kicks a ceramic plate of the kitchen wooden table.

"Hello? Confusion?" Phoebe says as she slowly gets up from the table in slight pain.

"I can't work like this." The wizard speaks back in annoyance just like the average celebrity these days.

"Phoebe, this is the wizard and that was one of his illusions." Piper calmly explains to Phoebe leaning her back on the edge of the kitchen table, not worried about a thing.

"An illusion…" Phoebe drifts off in awe at the fact that her sister believed in nonsense like that.

Three taps are made by the wizard's staff, where three women are summoned to be at his beck-and-call: whether it is giving him a backrub to cleaning the crust out of his toes. Whatever it is they will do it in glee.

"Umm… like this?" Phoebe revolves her body in a 180 position to question Piper, and then turns back to face the wizard in amazement.

**

* * *

**

**In A Cold, Dark Lair**

In walks the dark priest with the essence that can't be touched. Or should I say scamper behind the essence, what wishful thinking to assume that the lowly creature he is could walk with his majesty. "Everything is ready Sire."

"What about the wizard?"

"He won't attempt a thing under my watch."

"_**Make sure of it or you will wish you were dead**_."

"Are you talking about me?" The wizard questions has he interrupts the conversion between the priest and the Source. Catching the attention of the Source who currently has his eyes on the wizard, the Source's eyes glaze to a pitch black hungry for the destruction of the magical being in front of him.

The dark priest says nothing yet his whole being shakes in fear, _didn't he just promise something like this wouldn't happen but then again the Source just might forgive since he hadn't left yet. _To put up the front of an obedient and competent servant he shouts, "After him Guards!" And the wizard darts away.

"Something isn't right." The Source discerns.

"You should leave now, Sire." Before the blue purplish swirls could become solid able bodies the source glances towards the direction of this affair and quickly flames out. **Protect the Grimore **the priest heard in his head.

The blue purplish swirls disappear only to be placed by Paige that has the brown sack in her hands and on her left stands Phoebe whereas Piper is at the right. Piper directs her palms towards the oncoming guard and in a second he explodes into millions of pieces. Another guard jumps on Phoebe, and in doing so she lands on the floor with a thump. The priest stands by the Grimore protecting it, yet he glances at their battle in interest praying that the guard can subdue the woman. Phoebe does a lower kick and successfully kicks the guard on his shin. The guard falls to the ground on his knees only to come back with a vengeance: he jumps in the air almost takes Phoebe's head off with his sword but she dodges it. Meanwhile, the dark priest flings Paige through the air and she slams her back against the stone wall knocking her out.

He with no name runs through the tunnels of the underworld in hopes that his diversion can give the Charmed Ones enough time to grasp the Grimore, he does his best illusion yet and becomes the Source. "Stop, Wait!"

"But, Sire the wizard?" The black guard says panting for air, whereas his partner looks at him has if he needs to go to the gym more.

"He's right behind you." To that both of the guards turn around to face the wizard. Only to become unconscious by the shocking staff that the wizard holds in his hands. Has he looks at his greatest masterpiece; he puts the staff to its neck and is sadden at the fact that the illusion isn't real.

Phoebe double kicks the guard, yet the guard blocks the action by grabbing one of her feet and throwing her to ground hard. She gets up and little disoriented struggling to figure out where she is. Piper head buts the nearest guard and he blacks out. Piper touches her hand and groans only to hear Phoebe's voice shouting Piper Now! Just like she did with the pervious guard, she faces her opponent with her palms shooting out and the dark priest blows up.

Paige finally comes to where she sees Phoebe's fighting buddy in front of her armed with a lighting ball ready to strike. "Paige, look out!" Phoebe screams and in fear of losing a sister she conjures up a fireball which she uses against the guard burning him to a crisp.

"What was that?" Piper asks shocked out her mind at what Phoebe just did.

Her breaths come in quicker and her hands trembles in horror for Phoebe knew not what just happened either and she answers back, "I don't know."

"What are we waiting for?" The wizard demands has he rushes back wheezing for air.

Paige quickly responds by orbing the object of her desire into the brown sack bag, which happens to be the Grimore. "Got it."

"Let's get out of here." All four of them orb or tap out.

* * *

**The Manor**

"We did it, we got it!" The wizard proclaims excited that his mission was accomplished.

"Yes! And now we are going to destroy it." Piper declares in the same tone. "Paige go get the book of shadows and Phoebe we need some potions." Yet Phoebe clung to Piper unable to leave her side.

"Wait. Destroy? We might be able to use it.

"For… what? It's evil." Piper turns from the wizard to face Phoebe in concern, "Do you want to sit down?"

"No, I think I want to go home." Phoebe says unsure of herself.

"Well this is home too."

Phoebe shakes her head left and right, "I don't feel good." She looks at her cold, clammy palms and says, "It just didn't feel right."

"Probably because it's new and your powers are just escalating."

Phoebe doesn't reply back except to close her eyes wishing this was all a dream. Phoebe rushes out of manor seeking for the home that she and Cole shared together. Piper sighs worried about her sister and slightly hoping that everything would be okay.

* * *

**An Apartment**

The essence stares out the window angry that all didn't go has planned, _his priest died by the hands of the Charmed Ones and even more important the Grimore which he needed tonight was stolen again by those witches. But what scared it the most was the fact that the Charmed Ones were closer to figuring him out and he didn't want now did he?_ He was angry, frustrated and afraid. And it roared for being so human.

Like the faithful servant she is, the seductress enters worried about her Sire. "W…What's wrong?"

It abruptly turns around to face the intruder and it glares at her with impatience, "What do you want?"

"I sensed your pain and I was worried." The blonde woman said so sincerely.

"Well you should be worried because the Grimore was stolen." It said has it passed the blonde demon dressed in a blue suit by.

"I know."

"You know. How do you know?" It turned around and faced her with such a brutal stare able to torch her skin off. The blonde squared her shoulders in other to face the Source prepared, "Have you been spying on me?" It's eyebrows lifted up in suspicion.

She said the best answer possible, "No, of course not." Shaking her head left to right fast indicating she means no harm.

The Source steps closer to her leaving about four inches between each other, and he gives her his undivided attention, "Then how?"

She hesitates under the pressure terrified to answer incorrectly or not to his approval, _she remembered the last woman to face him and wasn't it the Vampire Queen? Didn't he leave her to the dust?_

She gulps down her spit unable to answer and slightly hoping for a miracle has the Source grasp her arms by force fully demanding her to tell him, and it seems that her prayers are answered. For in a mere second the beautiful and not troubled Seer glides in, angry that someone would touch a pawn of hers even if it was the Source. The _Seer had to be careful knowing full well he could kill her pawn and she couldn't allow that… now could she?_ "From, me" The Seer calmly stated as if he couldn't blow her to smithers_ but then again no source could vanquish her, but the Charmed Ones. Which she still needed to take care of it is a good thing that Phoebe (whatever the Source calls her) is no longer on the good side. Or she would have a massacre on her hands and she didn't like to get her hands dirty better to let someone do it for you like the Lazarus demon. _"I told her."

The Source lets go of the blonde seductress and slowly turns to confront the Seer, "Seer…" He said through clenched teeth, while the blonde looks over the Source's shoulders in amusement clearly waiting for the day she will be queen, if everything goes according to the Seer's plans. "If you foresaw the Grimore being taken…"

The Seer interrupts him not caring of the consequences, "Finding the Grimore is the least of your problem, suppressing Cole is. You are changing my liege the human in you is growing stronger and at the worst possible time." The Source now know has Cole twists his head to meet the blonde and her watery eyes filled with some type of emotion confirms what the Seer has said. The Source turns his head back to face the seer.

"How?" The Seer exclaims eager to hear of his great plan. "Your guard is down, you're vulnerable." She bluntly points out.

"Let me try again?" the blonde says has she ponders on what the seer has just delivered ready to make him strong again.

The Source looks at her with rage, "Try what?... Working together to manipulate me?" he said very crossed.

"No! To save you." The blonde exclaims. While the seer says nothing but shrugs her shoulders surprised that he figured it out with that incompetent brain of his. "To save us."

"Us? There is NO us." His eyes go black to indicate that he is tired of this charade.

"But there could be. And if there were the struggle would end, you would be free to rule without the witch's love holding you back. "

Cole looks at her crazily wondering how he had picked her in the first place, oh yeah! She was a seductress all she had to do was seduce which worked nicely, but he refused to be a pawn in anyone's plans. "This is your doing." He coolly questions the seer, "Did you really think that I would fall for her?" He said slowly stalking the seer waiting for her answer.

"Leave us." She indicates to the blonde. And the blonde does has she is commanded to do, serve.

"I can't believe you led me into hiring a seductress."

The Seer stares at him with no emotion but contempt at how arrogant he is, "I considered that the baby's influence might sway you to the other side."

"And, then what?" He scoffs, "You hoped that if I got laid…"

"NO! I hoped you had come to your senses before it was too late, but I wasn't relying on it. This isn't just about you! I helped put you in position for greatness, and I am not going to let you fail now. It's only the Source that protects you from the Charmed Ones powers and premonitions; if Cole's love becomes any stronger it will overpower the Source. Then you WILL LOSE EVERYTHING. The throne, your wife." The Seer pauses for dramatic effects, "Your son?"

Cole shifts uncomfortable under what the seer had just elaborated with him; he looks down worried that he could lose everything he held dear to him. Once done with her interrogation she glides out leaving a depressed Source.


	9. Betrayal of the Third Kind

**Broken Apartment **

The elevator door of the apartment opens and in enters Phoebe cradling her hand still, "Cole?" her footsteps unsure of where to go.

Cole looks up to see Phoebe striding to him and shakes of the feeling of being weak, "Hi honey! What happened?" Phoebe demeanor changed has she looked at the broken window and his bloodied fist in dismay.

"Oh! Um… that was an accident." Cole said truly unable to answer her question. Phoebe clutches her stomach afraid that everything in her may spew out in a hurry. Cole doesn't seem to notice her dilemma so he asks her a question, "Everything went well with whatever you had to do with your sisters?"

"The good news is that we got what we came after."

She stutters on what she wants to tell Cole, and with her moment of hesitation Cole briefly walks away shouting back to her, "Good luck on what you were after."

Phoebe hastily turns around to face Cole's back, "But I… think something is…" with her voice quivering with much emotion he turns to face her ready for what she has to tell him. "Really bad has happened to me." She closes her eyes willing to get out of this nightmare.

"The baby?" Cole says back with same if not more passion.

"No, the baby is fine." Cole sighs in relief. And Phoebe continues, "I threw fire. I..I…I vanquished a demon with it." Cole's eyes grow wide unsure of what to do but wait for her to say something or do something else. "And it just felt I don't know awful almost evil."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! That's impossible you are the sweetest, most loving person I ever known, you don't have a evil bone in your body." With every complement Phoebe's rose in hope that she just finally developed an evil-feeling-but-good active power. "And you know that." Cole smiled has he said this.

After this Cole touches her arms to comfort her more, but it resulted into a premonition about whom Cole actually was and for once Paige was right about Cole. He no longer was human but the Source of the underworld, she thought she could handle it but once she touched her stomach she was pulled into another premonition. And the latter vision petrified her more than the finding out Cole is the source: The seer stands over Paige and Phoebe ready to take what did not belong to her. Paige blanks out from being magically drained and the seer does her spell. Phoebe looks down to find her wonderful gift gone from her side. (Back from the vision). _I may not be able to save Cole, but I will save my gift. _

With that thought in mind Phoebe shrugs Cole's hands off her arms and says, "Oh my God!" She looks at him unable to figure out why he would lie about everything, angry and scared she rushes out towards the elevator in hopes he wouldn't follow her. "Stay Away from Me!" she yells back in answers to him calling her name. Cole can only gaze at her disappearing form already guessing that she knew who he was, and with that he "The Source" cried for what he lost.

* * *

**The Manor**

"That was the strongest one I had." Piper said frustration has she throws the last of the greenish potion designed to destroy the Grimore.

"I say we keep the book." The wizard reminds Piper yet again that the book would help them defeat the source or better allow for him to resurrect his loved ones.

Piper looks at the wizard with great distaste, and Paige interrupts Piper's silent interrogation of the magical being by saying, "Maybe we should check on Phoebe?" Paige asks thoughtfully. "She didn't look that well."

"Paige… we will look for after we destroy this book." Piper points to the Grimore that is lying on the tiled floor in the dining area.

Piper's eyes open very wide at what she just realized but before she could speak her mind Phoebe bursts through the doors in a hurry. Phoebe passes both Paige and Piper up and sits down clearly shaken about something.

Neither knows what to do but let Piper take the place has the other sister to ask the question, "What's wrong?" Phoebe does not a thing but let her lips quake in sorrow, her eyes start to water until tears threaten to drop and she can't seem to swallow the lump in her throat.

Phoebe lifts her head from her chest and faces Paige who is kneeling in front of her, "I had a premonition and you were right… Cole is evil." Phoebe said it so softly both Piper and Paige would have missed it they weren't leaning closer to hear her.

Paige glances at Phoebe for a moment and rests her eyes on the floor, "O, honey I didn't want to be right." Phoebe sneaks a quick peek at Paige and doesn't believe her, for everyone knew that she and Cole never got along inside Paige must really be happy that she proved her wrong. Whereas Piper leans on the living room wooden frame dismayed at Phoebe's broken spirit, "What exactly did you see?" Piper inquiries has she steadily walks towards Phoebe determined to get what she is after and that is mending her heart.

Phoebe shrugs, "Everything, Killing, fireball throwing, working with other demons and then some." With every phrase Piper's head shrinks in shame to think that Paige's observation about Cole was wrong, while Phoebe couldn't handle the fact that Cole is a demon again. So Phoebe lifts her hands to her face and no longer holds the tears back, because she is home.

The wizard rudely interjects into their private moment yelling what is taking so long? Leo orbs in explaining that some wizards were evil in their time here and Piper finished by saying the wizard might use the Grimore for himself. The wizard asks the same question: Piper looks at Paige who then stares at Phoebe, but all of them appeared to mistrust the wizard when he demanded a third time the exact question.

"Wait a minute! I can't believe we let that slimy-lord-of-the-rings-wannabe use US!" Piper exclaims has she blows up the illusion of the wizard, and she sighs for not catching unto his plot early. "He was just waiting for an opportunity to get the book." She said with her hands on her hips glaring at the floor which once held the Grimore.

"We have to get it back." Leo stated.

"How?" Paige asks with great concern hearing that if the wizard kills the source then becomes the next source.

"We go back to the underworld." Piper calmly said just a little bit agitated.

Paige requests how they would do such a feat especially since they had no way of finding where the coronation site was located at. So she gazes at Phoebe with hope in her eyes, "What about Cole? He could know something." Phoebe breathes in shallowly and slowly states that she couldn't handle that situation yet she knew she was the future's only help.

* * *

**Coronation Site**

Cole sighs unable to focus on his achievement of being the only half demon to try and become the Source, yet he didn't feel like his old self. The replacement dark priest asks, "How do you feel?"

Cole replies, "Heavy." He sways under the burden of losing Phoebe. The dark priest stares at the seer looking for some type of guidance on to handle a creature like this.

The seer glares back at the Source angry that he would try to ruin this moment for her. She glides slowly towards the Source in no rush at all but her aura demands that people obey her in a hurry the dark priest leaves. "Focus!" She shouts only enough for him to hear.

"What's the point? We don't even have the Grimore and Phoebe is…"

"Not your concern right now."

"She knows I am demon, DAMN IT!"

"She will come around."

The dark priest tries to put the last black robe on Cole's shoulder yet he stops the action by raising his hand, "I can't do this I have to find her."

"And risk the wizard finding you?" The seer questions towards his back. "He'll kill, you take your throne."

"He can have it!" Cole shouts back only worried about what Phoebe must be thinking.

"And what do you think your death will solve?" At this question Cole turns around wondering what she might be trying to say, "If losing the witch has cost you your will, then I will get it back."

"What do you mean?"

And the seer with another plan disappears in a hurry.

* * *

**The Apartment **

Phoebe's heels can be heard on the tiled floor of her and what used to be Cole's apartment. _She considered him death to her, or at least she was wishing for the event to happen. How could he betray her on so many levels? _

But she was cut out of her thoughts when Leo screamed from her ex-bedroom, "Anything?"

"He is not here." Phoebe shouts back has the rest of the troop enter the living room.

"Office?" Paige questions.

"I am beginning to think he doesn't have an office." Phoebe interjects her opinion towards her siblings and Leo.

And in shimmers the beautiful demon seductress, she crosses her hands and replies, "He does."

"Who are you?" Piper challenges the demon to answer back. The beautiful demon turned her attention to Piper but does not fall for her bait.

Phoebe tilts her head to the right side, "I know who she is, Julie right?" Again the now named demon called Julie says nothing but stares straight at her not scared of a witch. Phoebe stalks her prey swaying to the left and right, "So where is Cole?"

Finally the blue eyed woman, Julie answers back, "Safe from you."

"Alright! You want to punch her or should I?" Paige asks from Piper's side defensive about the demon's comment.

Phoebe intensely gazes at Julie fed up with the situation is in, "I should have known all a long."

While Julie gives the impression of being better than her, for she lets Phoebe stare at her with much emotion but doesn't seem to respond to her silent threat. "You ruined him made him pathetic, weak, and good."

At every word that appeared to come from Julie's mouth Phoebe cocks her head toward her shoulders trying to understand if she perceived what Julie was trying to say: ultimately trying to say that everything was her fault. "And you have problem with that?" Phoebe says with a slight attitude.

"Yeah, I do." Julie's golden eyebrows scrunch together angered that Cole was weakened by the likes of an immature witch, "I have a big problem with that."

No words come from Phoebe's lips, but anyone with a brain can realize trouble-is-a-brewing. Piper being the great cook she is she can literally taste the tension in the air and she didn't like it one bit, "Phoebe what's going?" Openly declaring that she is horrified of what is going on, she puts her hand on Paige's arm trying to muster up the courage to have the strength for both of them. Whereas Paige looks stunned when Phoebe starts walking towards Julie like she wasn't a demon at large, but rather like a little baby duck that she could just eat up in a gulp.

Julie doesn't seem to know when she should stop, "You're just a means to an end." And she responds to Phoebe's body language by striding towards her with no trace of fear. _Besides she's just a witch, what can she do? _"A way to sire a magical child…but now you are hurting him and I can't allow that."

"Oh, no?" Phoebe's eyes bulge out in sarcasm.

"No!" Julie says clearly pissed that she would act like such a baby. Julie gives Phoebe a death stare that promised a slow and painful death for a quick second, before rapidly summoning a blue energy ball filled with particles that can make someone wish for death quicker and she throws it at Phoebe. Phoebe does her most practiced power and levitates in the air causing the energy ball to miss her and roughly slam against the pictures on the walls quickly consuming them.

"Woah!" Piper screams and backs away dragging Paige with her has they almost topple backwards.

Phoebe's back on the floor not fazed at what Julie just did clearly not amused at her power, "Two can play that game." Phoebe thrusts her left arm out letting the flame stream towards Julie but she misses by a long shot, because Julie dodged it by doing a side-flip to get out the way.

"Okay! Enough!" Piper shouts to get both of their attentions.

"Piper? Don't!" Phoebe forces out intent on showing Julie who she is messing with. "This is my fight." Leo glances at Piper unsure of what Phoebe would do, yet they do not need to wait. As Phoebe propels her left arm again in Julie's direction this time not her challenger to escape and the fire spreads throughout Julie's body.

"Phoebe?" Piper shrieks trying to get Phoebe to stop what she is doing.

AHHHHH! Julie screams has she is slowly burnt to crisp until nothing not even the ashes are left. The remaining of her family looks at Phoebe in amazement trying figure why she did what she did.

"Home wrecker."

"Ok, Phoebe you are scaring us." Paige speaks up from behind one of the doors.

"What?" Phoebe questions and shrugs.

Before Leo could tell her that fire-throwing is an upper level demonic power, she shimmers to who knows where. Phoebe leaves behind two sisters and a whitelighter unable to speak from the current events.

* * *

**Among the Enemy's Caverns **

Phoebe is a bit disoriented from her trip to down under and she looks around confused on how she had been summoned to a damp, cold place like this with need of electricity. Her eyes sweeps the room in nervousness for she knows not what lurks in the shadows, she senses something behind her and turns to face it.

"Breathe." The being said.

"How did I get here?" Phoebe inquires letting her eyes drift left to right trying to figure out a way to get away from the person in front of her.

"Through magic, dark magic."

There is something about the woman that she didn't like, better yet trust. "Get away from me."

"Stop me?"

And Phoebe does has she is told but her new powers of fire seem to bounce of the dark skinned woman. She gazes at her left palm trying figure out why it didn't work. _Didn't I kill Julie with this active power?_

"Feels good doesn't it?

"What do you want? What have you done to me?"

The being sidesteps her questions and answers, "What you must do now is save your husband from himself, he needs you by his side."

"I don't understand."

"Don't you? You and I share the same gift, we both can sense the truth." The magical being says what Leo couldn't say. "You know the truth."

"Cole is the source." Devastated Phoebe sways to the side trying to figure where Cole was so she can kill him.

"You can't keep fighting it. The bond between mother and child is too strong. Listen to your son." Phoebe cradles her stomach has the woman goes on, "He takes after his father. Stop fighting and embrace your new family… otherwise Cole and your son will die."

**

* * *

**

**Apartment **

Doing what she is told she quickly shimmers into her apartment; her eyes go pitch black a bit has she uses her unique powers and kills off the wizard who tried to take what is hers. Unknowingly Phoebe seals the fate of her soul-mate. "Are you okay?"

"What did you do?" Cole softly asked from his lying form on the carpet floor.

"I vanquished him." Phoebe responded back quickly.

"But he was our only chance."

And in enters the remaining sisters and Leo by the choice of orbing, "Thank goodness we found you." Paige exclaimed in relief more than happy to see her sister safe.

"It's too late." Phoebe had decided.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Leo demands.

Phoebe walks towards the Grimore picks it up and stands by her husband. Paige screams saying that she thought only evil could touch the book. "That's right." Phoebe confirms their fears.

"Phoebe what is going on?" Piper poses the question demanding a reply back.

"I am embracing my new destiny." Phoebe clutches Cole's fingers in her own and together has a family, they flame out.

And the seer smiled for she got what she wanted in just a short time, while Piper and Paige were betrayed by their own flesh and blood.


End file.
